


Beelzebub Sensei

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Beelzebub overthrew his father and wants to ensure humanity's future delinquents don't screw it up for humans in the eyes of the demon world, so he goes incognito as a teacher at Ishiyama High. Little does he know, a lot's changed since the last time he was riding Tatsumi Oga's back in those halls. Either way he plans to make sure these delinquents live up to his standard of delinquent.





	Beelzebub Sensei

Once upon a time there was a man who was greatly revered and people grovelled at his feet in admiration. This man was so great, he graciously took on the role of raising a demon child destined to destroy humanity. This child grew up to become the new Demon Lord overthrowing his biological father at the age of thirteen. He had a respect for mankind that his biological father lacked. A rumor got him so furious he decided to go incognito out of the kindness of his heart to protect the students of a school his adoptive father went to.

Dressed in black shoes, black slacks with a red belt, a white button up shirt begging to die due to how his muscle build was stretching it, and a blood red tie was Beelzebub. The wind blew back his scythe-like bangs as he gazed at the school building.

“Ishiyama High… it’s been a very long time.” Beelzebub sighed with nostalgia.

“You were a toddler back then, master.” Hilda told him.

“Now I’m a teacher… and I’m gonna do a damn good job.” Beelzebub cackled.

“I still fail to see why you should lower yourself to the status of a lowly teacher just to protect them.” Hilda sighed.

“It’s obvious. The delinquents of this generation are all wimps! They need a teacher who isn’t afraid to smack ‘em one to toughen them all up so they don’t get pushed around!” Beelzebub laughed.

“About that… master, a lot has changed since you rode Tatsumi’s shoulder in these halls…” Hilda tried to explain.

“The building looks cleaner that’s for sure. I figured it’d take them ages to get all the graffiti off.” Beelzebub observed.

“Master, the thing about delinquents these days…” Hilda continued to try and explain, but he’d already ran to get inside out of excitement.

“Okay delinquents! Who’s ready for class?!” he roared with a sharp-toothed grin startling some female students to the point of fainting.

“Master… the delinquent to proper student ratio has gone from 120% delinquency to 3% delinquency. A lot of changes happened when a new principal took over the school.” Hilda sighed.

“So these two are just normal students?” Beelzebub asked.

“Yes, master.” she nodded.

“Sorry about that.” he told the sheet white students.

“Kunieda-sensei, the demon’s over here!”

“Who’s calling me a demon?” Beelzebub wondered looking down the hall seeing Kouta in a similar outfit to his following a horrified female student.

“Oh… guess we didn’t get the chance to properly introduce him. Girls, this is Oga-sensei, the new Delinquent Class Teacher.” Kouta introduced Beelzebub.

“He’s a demon!” the girl exclaimed.

“Hey now, I might look like a demon but I’m an ordinary human like everyone else.” Beelzebub sighed, proud of his lie.

“Right. I’ve known Oga-sensei since we were toddlers, so I’d know for sure if he was a demon or human.” Kouta smiled at the student reassuring her.

“Master, I’ll wait for your return at the castle.” Hilda told him before turning to take her leave.

“Hilda, you could spend some time with dad. After all, the score’s 2-0 between you and mom.” Beelzebub told her.

“Pardon my asking… 2-0?” Hilda asked without turning around.

“You didn’t know? Mom’s pregnant again. Dad said no more after Setsuna, but mom had other plans even if she claims it was an accident. You sure you don’t wanna try and tie the score?” Beelzebub explained.

“Master… it’s in your best interests not to worry about such trivial things as how many siblings you have.” Hilda told him before leaving.

“Suit yourself.” he shrugged.

“Anyway, Oga-sensei, come with me and I’ll show you the class you’ll be in charge of.” Kouta smiled.

“Sweet.” Beelzebub smiled following Kouta with his hands in his pockets.

The entire hall where the classroom was had graffiti everywhere along with busted windows and cracked walls. This was the Ishiyama hallway he remembered. He flung open the room door only to find not a soul inside.

“Weird, figured someone would have made it their base at the least.” Beelzebub pondered.

“You see, we have so few delinquents we were able to inconspicuously slip them into one class unnoticed by the school board. That unfortunately doesn’t mean they’ll remain in one place.” Kouta explained.

“Oh? If I remember right… they said I could use whatever I deemed necessary for reeling them in…” Beelzebub chuckled with a demonic grin.

“Just don’t go overboard. I can cover basic discipline, but demonic powers are out the window.” Kouta warned him.

“I got, I got it, no demon powers.” Beelzebub grinned as Kouta handed him a class roster.

“I need to attend to my class now, so good luck.” Kouta told him before hurrying off.

“The hunt begins.” Beelzebub grinned opening the roster to the first student.

On the roof a girl student with short red hair and glasses was reading a book with collar-wearing boy students fanning her. A third was in charge of occasionally bringing a drink to her. For her, life was good.

“Sanae Takuma…?” Beelzebub’s voice asked.

“Who’s disturbing my reading now?” she angrily asked as Beelzebub’s hand grabbed her skull from behind.

“You’re… late… for… class…” Beelzebub grinned as he looked her in the eyes striking horror into her very soul.

Her scream startled the birds in the trees on campus and made everyone in the school tremble. Kouta managed to calm his students quickly, but the rest of the school was still trembling. Students trembled as Beelzebub passed their classrooms hunting his wayward delinquents.

His next two students were notorious for making the swimming club unable to practice by taking up the pool by force. Minami Utau and her boyfriend Kaiba Yuzuru, also known as the Bleeding Hearts, were enjoying a swim in their not school-appropriate swimwear. The two were racing each other across the pool to see who was faster. Kaiba reached the other side and roared in victory.

“I win, baby!” Kaiba cheered, but his lady love was nowhere to be seen.

“No matter how big you are… there will always a bigger fish in the water!” Beelzebub cackled bursting from water pulling Kaiba under muffling his screams of horror.

All the way until lunch the delinquents screams could be heard. Beelzebub didn’t even treat the wounds he’d given the ten students he rounded up. He left them just the way he got them.

“Now then… homeroom begins now.” Beelzebub grinned.

“It’s lunch break…” Sanae groaned.

“It’s lunch when I say it’s lunch. It’s class time when I say it’s class time. I’m your teacher, Beel Oga, you’ll refer to me as Oga-sensei from today forward.” Beelzebub introduced himself.

“What a load of crap!” the jacked Koji Hideyoshi roared.

“Oh, and if any of you are late to class from now on… I’ll be forced to give what I call Beatdown Lessons.” Beelzebub cackled.

“Beatdown… Lessons…?” they all asked shaking a bit.

“Simple… you can come at me however you like, but I’ll ask a question and you’d better have the correct answer if you wanna avoid the punishment for a wrong answer.” Beelzebub grinned.

“Did we go too far in our antics…? God forgive us and save us from this hell!” the delinquents cried.


End file.
